Grindhouse
by SheriDarling
Summary: A troubled Logan, trying to fight the beast inside him, and an ancient instinct. One shot feat. Logan x Marie


_I do not own any of these characters. I hope you enjoy it anyway, feedback is always welcome. _

**G**rindhouse

An loud groan rushed through the dark, empty room and as soon as it has appeared, it vanished into the cold. He rolled around from one side to another. There was no help, it was a sleepless night, again. The fifth one if he counted correctly. The strong build man turned on his back and stared at the ceiling. Every now and then a sigh crawled up his throat and made its way out into the air. He had tried everything to end this misery but nothing worked out for him.

Late night solo missions to clear his head and getting his focus back. In the early morning hours, he would get some extra training just to beat the frustration out of his body. And when not on a mission, he would go to bed early in the hope it would relax his mind. But everything was a horrible fail and he grew angrier everyday. It just took a small snippy comment and the rage would take control over him.

The probably worst part was, that others around him started to notice that something was going on. He wasn't the kind of guy to talk about his problems or to whine like a child. He didn't needed a one on one talk session with someone who couldn't understand his problems. All he needed was some alone time and a quiet place where he could think of a way out.

_Get ya'r shit together_, Logan thought and moved one hand over his face. Since the day he came back to this damned school, he felt something had changed. An weird, yet familiar scent was in the air and troubled him day after day. An scent he couldn't just ignore or push miles away, he couldn't just push _her_ away. Every little detail reminded in his mind of the day when he had returned, like a bad habit.

Everything seemed to be normal at first. Some were surprised to see him, others didn't had the courage to talk to him. Which was a good feeling for him. The other one inside him, loved to see the fear in others, even when he wasn't a threat. But his amused mood changed dramatically when Rogue, no _Marie_ walked around the corner.

She immediately ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck for a hug, but as always with some distance. A smile formed on his lips. He couldn't lie, he had missed the little troublemaker but when she came to greet him, he realized, he was gone for far too long. She was no kid anymore. She had grown up.

Growing up was a normal thing, it couldn't be stopped but it just stroke him like an electric shock. Marie hat grown up to a _beautiful_ young woman, with powers so strong, everyone feared to be touched by her. His smiled turned into a frown. He somewhat could understand the concern of the other students but at the same time, he felt _sad_ for her. Even when she tried to smile or look happy, he could tell that she still felt like a loner and outsider. She still was the same reserved kid he had met years before. That aspect hadn't changed at all.

But the smell...the _smell_ just didn't wanted to leave his nose. Not even when he was out for a mission or a late night motorbike session. It stayed with him always.

His dark eyes quickly glanced over to the door as he heard footsteps coming closer. Whoever it was, he was thankfully that his thoughts were broken, now he could focus on something else. He listened to the featherlight steps as they stopped before the dark wooden door that lead into his room. Logan turned on his side, so his back was towards the door. His eyes closed themselves without thinking twice and he prepared himself. He was on a sharp edge.

The door opened and just a few seconds later it closed again. There was silence for a moment and just his breathing filled the room. Logan was ready to jump up and scare the shit out of the person, but that was before the scent hit him like a hammer right into his face. His body automatically tensed and he had a hard time keeping his eyes shut. He took a deep breath, but he immediately regretted this decision. He shouldn't have done it. The smell was now penetrating his nose even more.

He heard the footsteps coming closer to his bed and as soon as the guest was standing next his bed, he felt eyes on him. Watching him closely, making sure he was sleeping. The bedsheets, he was covered in, then moved a little and he felt the weight of the other person laying next to him. He thought about several words he could say, but he decided to go with:

"Can't sleep, kid?" He heard the gasp next to him what caused an smile on his lips. There was no way she could easily sneak up on him. His mind was sharp like a knife. He was always prepared even in his sleep, he kept one eye open. He didn't turned around and didn't moved. He just waited for an answer. Logan felt how she shifted around, trying to find a position that was somewhat comfortable for her.

"A nightmare. They just won't stop." She said and sighed deeply. "I wasn't really sure if I should come over or not..but I guess the habit won." He couldn't see her face, but he heard her awkward smile in her shaking thin voice. The sound of her tone told him that she needed comfort and every time she would need it, he would give her hold.

His presence was enough for her to feel better and save at the same time. That was what she truly needed. He wished he could say the same. He on the other hand needed something completely different. Something that wasn't so easy to get. Something dangerous that could destroy many things.

"I hope you don't mind?" She asked but quickly added: "Just this one night." She bit her lower lip and her eyes stared at the back of his head, searching for a reaction. Marie waited patiently for an answer. A deep sigh left his lips. _Ya know the answer kid, why questioned it?_, he thought by himself and quickly understood. She wanted to hear it from him, in his own words, with his own deep voice. She needed the confirm from him personally.

He moved one hand under the soft pillow and held on to it tight. He knew _he_ was the reason why she was so insecure now. It was because he wasn't really talking to her since he came back. It was because he dodged her company as good as he could.

"Ya know the answer kid." He said. "As long as ya don't kick me out." He quickly added to play it off as a joke. He could hear her chuckle with a sigh of relief as she turned herself around, back towards him. Marie always made sure to keep some distance between them and he couldn't agree more. It wasn't because of her talent to drain others powers, it was because he was dangerous this time around and he wasn't so sure anymore if it was a good idea to let her stay.

If he could just ignore the inner voice..

Minutes passed and he listened to her breathing. It was calming and so annoying at the same time. Logan was now more awake than he was ever before. He couldn't get his mind to rest, he couldn't get the _Wolverine_ to sleep. Every time she would move, he almost shrugged and was ready to leave the bed. The chair near the window suddenly started to look really comfortable to him.

_Sleep..dammit..sleep!._ He cursed to himself trying to find the rest he so badly needed. His body felt exhausted and every attempt to relax with a stretch failed badly. He knew exactly what the problem was. _Marie_ was the problem. Not for being herself but for smelling so..teasing.

She probably had no idea what she was actually doing to him and her decision on growing up into something so delicious. It was easy to fight the hunger his body was going through but it was hard to keep the instincts out of the game. The Wolverine inside him wanted to hunt and to claim. The animal lusted after her.

"Logan...?" Just as he thought it couldn't get any worse, she decided it could. He was still facing her with his back and he didn't wanted to change the position. Looking at her could just make everything worse. But to give her an answer, he turned his head just a little. Giving her a sign that he was awake and listening to her, whatever she had to say.

"I actually wanted to tell you early, but I didn't get a chance talking to you. I have..I have something to tell you." Her voice crackled. He just hoped it wasn't that he was thinking of. If so, it could change everything in just a heartbeat.

He heard rustling of sheets again and felt a light movement. Just a second later, his eyes snapped open with such force, that it almost hurt. He felt his heart skipping a beat or two as his lungs forgot how to breath. His body was in shock and his muscles stiffened themselves. He swallowed. Logan felt her fine fingers on his back for more than just a moment and it didn't hurt him at all. She _touched_ him and nothing happened. All he felt was skin on skin. Her fingers slowly wandered over his bare shoulder not causing any kind of pain.

And everything just turned around.

"When..did ya learn this?" He asked now finally moving around to face her. He leaned on one arm and looked at her pale face. Her smile was so big that it almost reached from one ear to the other. She moved her hand back and looked down to her fingers.

"It took me awhile to figure it out, but I found a way to control it. Well it's not perfect but I'm getting there." She said with so much joy in her voice that it almost teared her eyes up. He searched her face with his dark eyes. But at the same time, it was paining for him to see her so close. He wished he hadn't looked over her, but he did and somewhat inside him didn't regretted it as much as he did.

Only the half of her fragile body was covered with the blanket and she was dressed in a over large shirt, which he recognized easily because it was one of his own and a pair of boxers. He tried not to, but in the corner of his mouth a half smile formed. He couldn't held back a growl but tried to keep it as quiet as possible. Without his knowledge, he licked over his lips as his eyes glanced over her legs. He needed distraction, immediately.

"Why didn't ya tell me earlier?" He asked, trying to stay focused on her face.

"I've tried to but you dodged me, like I was sick or somethin'. I thought..you couldn't stand me for some reason." Marie didn't looked up to him, she looked down which was a normal behavior for her. He knew the reason why, she had told him before. She couldn't stare into his piercing eyes, it made her feel uncomfortable.

She grabbed a few pieces of her brown, white hair and played with it between her fingers tips. Curling it around forefinger and letting it slip off playfully._ Don't...do that_, he hissed inside his mind as he watched her playing the innocent. No, that was wrong, she was innocent.

"Ya right, I can't stand ya." He said in all honesty he could offer. The shock was painted all over her face and he didn't thought it would be possible, but her skin color grew into even more paleness. Her eyes were wide open and her jaw dropped. It may wasn't fair of him, but he liked that look on her. She looked like a deer in the headlights. It's the same look that made her seem so vulnerable and _that _he shouldn't like, but Wolverine liked it.

"I ..I should go then. I don't want to disturb you..whatever it is..I'm ..dunno." She said and quickly moved her legs out of the bed. She felt like leaving immediately but staying at the same time. Just as she was about to stand up, she felt the warm hand on her right arm, stopping her in her movement. Her head turned to the side, so that she could see the man that was holding her in place. He had leaned forward a little to grab after her.

"Ya didn't even let me finish." He growled at her. Every time his voice turned into something more darker, her throat felt sore and wouldn't allow her to swallow or even catch for air. It was intimidating for her but expressive as well. He looked so strong and fearless when he growled, something she could never get enough of.

"I can't stand the way ya smell." He said directly without any attempt of soften his words. Her left eyebrow wandered up a little in confusion. Her stomach turned around and she felt sick for a moment. It took him a good while before he realized that she didn't understood what he actually meant. He had forgotten that not everyone had the same features than he had. He bit his lips for just a second and cursed inside his head.

"Not what ya think." He said quickly, trying to calm the situation. "Ya don't smell bad it's the opposite. I'm not gonna explain what I'm going through, I'm just gonna warn ya, that ya should keep distance to me for a few days." He removed his hand from her arm and turned his body around.

"I don't understand Logan." Her voice was filled with questions. "Couldn't you just give me a small hint? I ..I would like to understand whats wrong with you?!" Marie now turned her body completely around, her legs back on the bed. She crawled just a bit closer to him on her knees and as she could reach him, her hand landed on his shoulder. The curiosity took over her.

He shrugged and froze in place. His hands formed into fists, his eyes fixating on everything around him that wasn't her. The urge to pounce grew bigger every second that passed by. As her cold fingers slowly wandered up his neck, the small hairs in his neck begun to stand up. A shiver ran down his back and he had a hard time to control himself. He was ready to leave the bed, but didn't wanted to.

If she just wouldn't make it so obvious for him.

"Ya know 'bout my features. That I can hear, taste 'n smell better than ya right?" He said and turned his head once more around towards her. She nodded. "Ya scent is tellin' me a lot 'bout ya and I can't ignore it, it's drivin' me fuckin' nuts." He almost growled as he spoke, but kept the sound inside this throat, he was already fearsome enough. The air and smells changed around him. He could tell that she was confused, scarred and something else at the same time.

"But was is it? I may can change it.." Marie said with a spark of hope. There was a certain way _he_ could change it but ..no..no.

"Ya can't change it. " He answered surprisingly calm. In the corner of his eyes he could see how her face changed to sadness. It was impossible to hide her emotion.

"Listen kid,'s not ya fault. Just stay away for a while 'n all will be good." If he could, he would have moved his hand over her head, cheering her up a little. But he held back, any kind of contact was too risky now.

"I still wanna know what it is. I would like to understand what I did wrong! Why can't you give me something I can work with? You know how I feel.." She tried to sound strong abut he just shook his head. Every time he tried to answer she talked over him. Ignoring everything he did, she just kept going. Asking the same thing over and over again, pushing him more and more. He growled in frustration and snapped.

"What do ya want me to say kid? Ya in fuckin' heat and I can smell it every fuckin' time ya come close to me. I can't ignore the animal instincts, 's somethin' I have to deal with." He didn't wanted to, but he said it. The surprise was all over her. For a good moment her mind remained blank. Her cheeks blushed quicker than he thought.

Would be anyone different, he would go for it. Without thinking twice he would pounce on his target and take what he needed. But with her, it was a different story. She wasn't the kind of person to take home for one night and leave before the morning would come. He _cared_ about her too much and he feared what he ..what Wolverine could do to her.

"Do me th' favor, stay away for a while and 's better when ya leave now. 's not save for ya to be this close." He said without looking at her. Just the fact alone that she was sitting a few inches away from him, in this outfit made his blood boil. But she wasn't moving at all. She was just sitting there with eyes wide open, not sure how to handle the new informations. She was in her own mind now, troubling herself. He exactly knew what do to and how to make her leave. The corner of his mouth shrugged a little and his eyebrows narrowed themselves.

"FUCKIN' LEAVE!" He shouted now and his growl echoed through the room. Logan had no other choice but make her fear him. Exactly what he didn't wanted to happen. But it worked for him. She came back to life and shrugged as he yelled. Gasping so hard for air that her throat hurt and the final strike came, when he made a movement of standing up, but really didn't. She instantly jumped out of the bed and ran over to the door, where she laid one hand on the doorknob. Before she left the room however, her eyes glanced over to him, hoping he would say or do something, but he didn't.

The door closed and she was gone.

He sighed deeply and was about to break everything in the room. Logan lifted his right arm and grabbed for a brown cigar as well as the metallic lighter. The end of the cigar landed between his lips and the click noise of the lighter filled the awkward silence. The lighter landed somewhere on the floor. The hot smoke made it's way down and he quickly pressed it out of his lungs again. He usually would enjoy a good cigar and take his time, but it served another purpose now. Blue smoke filled everything around him and pushed away her scent she had left behind.

He knew it was a bad idea to let her stay in the first place, but his decision was made before he knew that she could touch and _be touched. _Now this fact changed everything around in his mind. He would be able to feel her skin.

_Dammit kid.._

…...

Somehow he was able to fall asleep, after hundreds push ups and about ninety sit ups. The first thing he did, after waking up, was opening the windows and letting in the morning breeze. His room was filled with cold smoke and he actually had a hard time breathing. He hoped he would feel better in the morning after some good sleep, or how he liked to call it, a power nap. But he felt even worse. He knew that he was too harsh towards her and it wasn't her fault for being in that state but he thought fearing him would be the better choice for now.

Just a bit more time and he could hang around her as he usually did. All he had to do was staying away from her. That couldn't be so hard. After all this was a big school, there was much to do for him without having her near him. And he was in advantage. He could sense her around the corner and easily move forward to another room.

He decided to skip the extra training in the morning and work some more on his motorcycle. It was a good way of distracting himself, besides he really loved his bike. He smashed the door open with one hand and stepped inside. Logan took a deep breath and he immediately felt good. The smell of cars and oil felt really good. The door closed again with the help of a hard kick by his boot. He first wondered why the lights were still on, but decided not to care about it. After all, it wasn't the first time that someone forgot it. He shrugged and walked over to the motorcycle that was standing near the entrance.

He always parked on the same spot and as he saw his baby, he smiled. He grabbed a dirty, oil covered rag and bend over the motorbike. Checking a few things here and there before he started to clean the exhaust. Clean, shining metal was always important for him. Finally, his body was in balance and his mind started to rest. Thinking about nothing but the oily stains on the vehicle. When he was done, he decided to take out this beauty and take her for a long ride. He couldn't wait. He already could feel the wind against his skin, the dull sound of the motor beneath him and the feeling of being himself.

Logan was so deep in thoughts about his ride, that it caught him off-guard as he heard a noise behind him. He didn't stood up, he just turned around lightly. Searching the room for another person, but there was nothing. His instinct however told him, he wasn't alone. The rag landed on the seat of the motorcycle and he slowly stood up. He started to walk around room, checking every car that was parked inside. As he was passing an old pickup, he noticed that the cover looked rather odd to him.

He sighed as one eyebrow moved up a little. "It didn't worked the first time, why would ya think it works now?" He grabbed the green colored cover and pulled it off with one move. It landed somewhere behind him as his eyes fixated on the girl, who was hiding from him. Her face was hiding behind her hands and she didn't dared to look up. "I'm not going to bite ya." _Only if ya tell me to do.._The small voice in the back of his head quickly answered for him.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here an...an..and I'm sorry!" She said in panic, still not looking up. She really knew how to make him feel bad. "I..I just wanted to get my jacket I had forgotten in the car. And then I heard the door..and saw you and panic came over me..and I dunno." Her body was shaking and her voice was thinner than ever before. She sincerely feared him. Logan knew this wasn't going to work out in the end. He didn't wanted to be the bad guy for her, he for once wanted to be the good one. The one that was doing at least something right while he was around.

"Listen Kid.." He said and walked closer to the Pickup. He grabbed her hands and pulled them of her face. Her eyes immediately glanced towards him as he helped her sit up. And to his surprise, it was easier than he thought. Even though he barked at her, she still trusted him. She was now sitting directly in front of him, just a few inches away from where he was standing. Her legs dangling of the Pickup's loading area, hands together on her lap. Playing nervously with her fingers.

"I may was a bit too harsh last night." It wasn't easy for him to say honest words like this. Apologies weren't his strongest feature. "I just don't want ya to fear me. I wanted to warn ya..'cuz I care." He just hoped his words didn't sounded as dump for her as they did for him.

"I don't fear you." Marie said, this time with a firm voice. Something he wasn't used to. "I'm a little frightened when you yell, but I'm more scarred of myself than because of you. It's a bit embarrassing, but I thought I did something wrong.." For the first time of this new day, she managed to look him straight in the eye while she was speaking. But after she realized the words that had left her mouth, she quickly looked down again.

He sighed deeply. For just a moment, his sharp mind disappeared and his natural behavior appeared. He didn't wanted to fight it, all he wanted was to be close. And so his body moved even closer, leaning towards her, bending himself down and resting his forehead on her shoulder. Breathing in deeply.

"Ya makin' this hard for me kid." He spoke as his eyes closed. It was astounding for him, but all that it took were a few words of her as well as her beautiful voice and he would throw everything overboard. Breaking promises left and right. But he didn't cared. He knew he was playing with fire right now, and just as he expect, he would get burned really soon. Marie lifted her arms hesitantly and carefully wrapped them around his neck. And as soon as her arms crossed behind his head, she buried her face into his shoulder. He didn't fought it, he allowed it to happen. There it was again.

The scent...the teasing scent of little Marie. This time closer and right on him. On his body, on his face, his heated skin. Everywhere. It was filling his nose and washed his mind. His blood was boiling so quickly. If he could just a little. Just.. a little to see how her skin would taste like. Without his knowledge his head turned a little and his lips were just a few inches away from her neck. Every time his warm breath would strike her skin, she would shiver. _Just a second.._, he thought and tried to control himself at the same time. He just had to know how it would feel. The beast inside him commanded him. He forced him and pushed him over the edge. Wolverine was hungry.

"I don't bite.." He whispered towards her before he put his lips directly on her neck. He meant his words as a warning, but also as a good advice for himself. As gently as he could be, he kissed her beck severals times on the same spot. Testing how soft her pale skin really was. He should have stopped as soon as he got what he wanted, but her reaction made it hard for him to quit just yet. As his raw lips pressed on her skin, she leaned her head in the opposite direction, automatically inviting him for more. She held her eyes closes and bit her lower lip, in the hope it would help to keep every sound inside her that might wanted to break out.

But she could never hide anything in front of him. It was impossible to cover emotions up. Specially hers. Logan supported his body on his hands, that were resting on the left and right side of her. Making it impossible for her to run away. He leaned into her, pressing his lips now harder on her as his tongue licked over her skin, slowly making it's way down. Her grip tightened on his neck, pulling him closer without thinking twice. His mouth ended up being at her shoulder, and he heard a soft moan as he bit into her flesh. Still reminding himself to be gently. The dark haired man shifted his weight around, so that his left hand could be free and it instantly grabbed for her hip. Holding her nervous body in place.

"Take the healing..if I hurt ya." He groaned into her skin.

"D..Don't stop." She quickly replied as soon as he broke the contact for just a moment. Marie didn't turned her head around. Her cheeks were colored in all kinds of red tones. It was the first time that someone touched her this way and now that _he_ was the one to do it, she didn't wanted to end it so soon. A wicked smile formed on his lips as she begged him to keep going. It was the right way to bring out the beast. A loud gasp crawled out her throat as his hand wandered upwards just a little.

She definitely had filled out on the right spots, he couldn't agree more. While his fingertips were stroking over her bosom, he pushed her down on the loading area with his own weight. He didn't needed much force to do so, she followed his lead completely. Starting from the shoulder, his tongue licked back, over to her neck. Where he quickly worked his way up, enjoying every inch of her skin. The old Truck moved down a bit as he climbed up to put his knees down, for a more comfortable positioning. Now he could use both hands for more fun. He wrapped his right arm around her neck, forcing her face towards him.

He didn't wasted anytime. Logan immediately pressed his lips roughly on fine, pink colored lips. He always thought her lips would look soft, but they even felt softer than he could ever imagine. She had a hard time breathing, she gasped for air every time he would led her. He licked hungry over her lower lip, thirsting for more. His left hand now wandered under her dark shirt, touching the same spot but this time he could feel bare skin and she moaned against his lips in response. For her it was something new. A experience she thought she would never had and now that it would be with _him_, was even more overwhelming.

The black colored shirt she was wearing was pushed up by his hand, leaving nothing but her skin and bra behind. He broke the lip contact for a moment, just to remove his own white shirt with one swift movement. His piercing eyes never left her sight for just a second. He was too focused on the target underneath him. His heated upper body pressed hard on hers, feeling her warm chest moving quickly up and down against his own, was a indescribable feeling. Her reactions were the reason why he lost his control so easily. Her reactions were the reason why he lost his control so easily.

She was the perfect prey for an predator like himself. She wanted to be touched, to be kissed and to be loved by no one else but him. She wanted him. If she didn't she wouldn't let it happen, he would know by her body language. By the smell of fear she would produce. Besides, she could easily stop him if she wanted to. All she had to do was using her powers. He took a deep breath before he lowered his head towards her, finding her lips again. All he could smell was pure lust and desire. Her fine, long fingers clenched on his shoulders, trying to find the hold she needed so badly. His right arm moved around her hips, pushing her and holding her closer at the same time.

He already lost the his function of thinking straight. Every thought that may wanted to creep up his mind was clouded by a thick layer of desire. He pushed over the point of being capable of stopping himself. Logan wasn't himself right now. He was the Wolverine, who wouldn't leave the game just yet. Not after he got so far. His free hand slipped down towards her tight black jeans. Just slightly, his fingertips stroke over her left thigh, but it was enough reason for her to let out another moan. This time a little louder. As his hand reached for the waistband of her pants, she instantly understood what he was going for. It hit her like a thunderstorm.

"L..Logan..we can be s...een here. What if so...meone walks in?" Marie tried to get the words out straight, but the gasping for air and due the fact that he wasn't willing to break the kiss, she wasn't able to talk right. Forming an answer was almost the hardest part he had to deal with right now. A dark groan left his mouth as he lifted his head up a bit.

"Mood killer.." He barked towards her as his hands moved around her legs and upper body. His feet landed back on the ground and she gasp for air as he suddenly lifted her body up. He easily carried her light body over to another car, a black one that was parked in the corner.

"That's..your solution?" She asked, glancing up to him with cheeks so red. He barked again but didn't answered. He shifted her weight around so his right hand could be free for just a second. Between two knuckles, a sharp, long metallic claw shoot out of his skin and he picked the lock of the car without any great effort. The door to the backseat flung open and he pushed her body quickly inside.

"My first choice was the floor..don't complain." He growled as he moved his body inside the car, that maybe didn't offered as much room as the Pickup truck, but would bring at least some cover. The door closed quickly behind him with a loud bang and he crawled over her. His head was leaned down, kissing over her stomach but with great haste moving upwards to her chest. Her eyes rapidly closed again as her lips lightly parted themselves. Groaning and moaning out in pleasure. Her jeans were pulled of her legs without her noticing it. The only thing she could hear was her own heart, pounding from inside, rustling of clothes and the growling above her. Everything around her was forgotten and ignored.

He positioned himself between her thin legs and bit, this time hardly into her shoulder as his hips pushed hard on hers. Her head flung back into her neck and she quickly lifted one arm up and laid one hand over her mouth. In hope it would help to cover up her scream in pleasure, but pain as well. With his hot breath against her neck now, he grabbed for her arm and pulled on it ruthless.

"Don't hide th' lust baby." He spoke into her warm skin. "Let me hear ya scream." He growled deeply as he begun to rock her body firm. Their bodies begun to move in the same rhythm, their scents started to mix into one. Gasping, moaning and growling filled the small space between the two sweaty bodies. His right hand landed on the steamy glass, giving him more hold and control. Every thought or doubt was forgotten. Nothing of what his mind was troubled with was important anymore, all what mattered was her and her satisfaction.

…...

And after their bodies could take no more, he buried his face into her neck. Covering half of her body with his own. Her chest was moving steady, but quickly up and down. Eyes closed and head turned to the side. Her legs were still shaking lightly. A shaking she couldn't control, a sign of her body and how much she had enjoyed the special moment. But his own body was in a completely different state now. He could finally relax without tense muscles all the time. His mind wasn't bothered with wildest thoughts and the hunger..the hunger was gone. At least for an half hour. He took a deep breath ..oh this scent. The scent he couldn't get enough of. The smell of her satisfaction dazed his nose.

"Troublemaker.." He murmured into her skin, pulling her closer with both arms that were wrapped around her. He wanted to keep the moment, never letting her go again. Staying here forever if she wanted to. She was his own now. The inner voice in the back of his head had told him before she always had been, but he needed some time find an agreement. Marie turned around, nestling her face to his as her fingers stroke through his hair, playing with it, the same way she did with her own.

"You wouldn't have me any other way." She chuckled and he growled in return. Too easy..

"I can think of a few ways' I'd have you..." 


End file.
